Qui suis je?
by lunny
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandez qui est le garçon que l’on voit entouré de parois de verres et qui ressemble étrangement à Shaolan ? Et si lui aussi se le demandais…


**Titre :** Qui suis je ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient… Le monde est injuste (sniff !)

**Résumé :** Vous vous êtes déjà demandez qui est le garçon que l'on voit entouré de parois de verres et qui ressemble étrangement à Shaolan ? Et si lui aussi se le demandais…

**Genre :** angst et c'est tout je crois…

**Avertissement :** Aucun pour une fois (ça fait zarb d'écrire ça pour une fois…)

**Note :** Que dire ? Bon me voilà reparti dans un délire sérieux, un one-shot, donc pas de suite ! En fait ce personnage me fait penser à un des miens dans un truc que vous lirez jamais vu que de un c'est un manga, et que de deux j'ai pas l'intention de le publier ! Pas de yaoi pour une fois, certains pourraient y voir de la romance même, mais c'était pas mon intention. Une hypothèse pour attendre la sortie du tome 8, pas de spoil ni rien, juste une de mes idée tordues.

Bonne lecture !

J'ai si froid, des parois de verre autour de moi et toujours la même question : Qui suis je ?

Le froid, je le ressens dans le plus profond de mon âme, il me mords et me lacère de l'intérieur, je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti telle douleur auparavant. Mais avant je ne sais même pas si ça a existé, j'ai l'impression d'être né dans cette prison et de ne jamais y être sortit. Sortir, je le voudrais tellement, mais je ne peux pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y en dehors de ma prison ? Peut-être rien… Et je reste ainsi, sans même pouvoir bouger… Sans même ouvrir les yeux… Je ne peux pas, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas… Je m'invente un monde derrière mes paupières, si je les ouvre mon monde se brisera, j'en suis sûr. Je préfère me cacher derrière mes illusions, je suis lâche, j'ai peur… Peur de me rendre compte que je ne suis rien, absolument rien… Que je ne vis pas, que je ne respire pas, que je suis mort avant de même être vivant… Et que je ne peux rien y faire… Je suis lâche, mais moi je suis seul… Horriblement seul… Personne n'est là pour réchauffer cet affreux froid dans ma poitrine, personne n'est là… Personne pour moi… Personne pour me dire d'ouvrir les yeux, me réconforter, faire fuir mes peurs…Et même si par ma propre volonté, j'ouvrais les yeux… Qu'est ce que je regarderai ? Qui je regarderai ? Et qui me verrait moi ? Personne sûrement… Parce que je ne suis personne, je n'ai pas de nom, je n'ai pas de caractères, je n'ai pas d'avenir… Je ne suis rien… Rien que deux yeux qui veulent rester fermés…

Et même si j'entends des voix lointaines des fois, même si ces voix me parlent des fois… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dise tellement elles sont éloignés. Elles sont comme un bruit de fond sans vraies significations. Mais, même si j'ai essayé de les comprendre, j'ai abandonné, je n'y arrivais pas… Ou peut-être que je ne voulais vraiment pas… Si je les comprenais… Est-ce que j'arriverai à répondre ? Qu'est ce que je répondrai ? Et est ce que j'en aurai déjà envie ? Tant de questions qui ne servent à rien… Pare que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent… Alors derrière mes paupières fermés, je n'écoute plus, ou si j'écoute comme on écoute une musique, un bruit de fond, c'est agréable c'est joli… La voix qui me parle des fois est très jolie… Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble celle à qui appartient cette voix… Elle est douce, si douce que j'ai m'impression de me reposer chaque fois que je l'entends…

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car autour de moi, il y a ses parois de verre je me demande si elles me protègent ou si elles font de moi un prisonnier… Peut-être qu'elle protège les autre de moi… Ces parois, je ne les vois pas… J'ai les yeux fermés, alors je les sens… Elles m'entourent… Elles sont éloignées de moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'un étau qui se resserre à chaque fois que j'y pense… Et si je risquai ma main à les toucher… Je me brûlerai sûrement ou peut-être que je ressentirai ce froid encore plus fort… Alors, je ne bouge pas, j'ai déjà trop mal, je ne veux plus ressentir de douleur supplémentaire… alors je ne bouge pas… Mais si j'essaierai, je ne bougerai pas… Je le sais, je n'y arriverai pas… Et en ouvrant les yeux, je pourrai peut-être voir à travers ces parois, mais je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai absolument rien à y voir…

Je ne suis rien ni personne, pourtant, cette question me hante… Qui suis je ? Suis je vivant déjà ? J'ai une âme, je crois… Sinon, ces questions ne me hanteraient pas… Et mes sentiments, ils sont réels ? Ou ce ne sont que des substituts… Des émotions, je n'en ressens pas vraiment… La peine, je ne sais pas… peut-être que c'est ça le froid dans ma poitrine ? Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir… Je ne bougerai pas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux et resterai ainsi… Et chaque fois que j'y pense… Il y a son visage qui apparaît… J'ignore son nom et qui elle est… Pourtant à chaque fois que je prends cette décision, elle apparaît et elle sourit… Pas à moi… A un autre…Et cet autre répond à ce sourire… Et moi, je ne comprends pas d'où viennent les sentiments qui m'envahissent… Toujours les mêmes…Ils sont chauds et me réchauffent… Et alors, dans la pénombre de mes yeux, sans vraiment comprendre mes intentions, je jure qu'un jour ce sourire, il sera adressé à moi et que ce jour là, je répondrai d'un sourire… Et ce moment là, il m'appartiendra entièrement… Et ce sourire, si chaud, aussi…

Et dans une pièce d'une noirceur implacable, il ouvrit enfin les yeux…

**Fin**

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Yatta ! Je l'ai fini pour Noël, yes ! Vous avez sûrement deviné c'était qui les deux qui se souriaient, non ?

Shaolan (air renfrogné) :

-C'était pas très difficile remarque…

L'auteur (sortant des confettis !) :

-Allez fais pas la gueule ! Il va pas te la piquer ta Sakura !

Shaolan (air encore plus renfrogné) :

-Ah ouais ? T'as une preuve ?

L'auteur (qui a atteint le gagatisme puissance dix) :

-Il fricote avec l'autre endormi à l'instant (oh ! Une perspective de couple intéressant ! )

Shaolan (retour à la normal) :

-Alors dans ce cas, elle est hyper courte ta fic !

L'auteur (air toujours joyeux) :

-Normal, je dessinai mon manga, puis je me suis mit à penser à Tsubasa et ça a été l'idée du siècle ! La révélation !

Shaolan (air désintéressé) :

-C'est pas pour dire, mais tu devrai t'y remettre parce que si tes copines apprennent que t'as fait même pas une page en une semaine, tu vas te faire frapper !

L'auteur (air paniqué et qui se barre en courant) :

-Quoi ! Une semaine s'est déjà écoulée ! Non ! Y me restes qu'une semaine pour faire au moins dix pages ! Aaaah cata totale ! Et j'ai pas fait mes devoirs !

Shaolan (toujours zen) :

-Vous étonnez pas si il envoie pas de fic pendant un moment, soit il essaiera de battre le record de pages faîtes main en sept jours, soit il récupéra à l'hosto…

L'auteur (qui revient vitesse trois V) :

-Laissez des reviews S.V.P ! Pas parce que je suis à la bourre que ça fait pas plaisir, je vous répondrai si vous laissez votre adresses email !

L'auteur repart en courant…

Flash info : Aujourd'hui un auteur a battu le record du monde du 100 mètres ! Ses impressions à chaud :

L'auteur : Aaaaaah laissez moi passer ! Je vais me faire tuer sinon !

Reflash info : Le même auteur a battu le record du 200 mètres et essaies maintenant celui du 300…

Allez Joyeux Noël à tous et sinon, une bonne année en avance !


End file.
